the kidnapped vampire
by rose rosie
Summary: i kind of mixied yup the werewolf and the witch mixxed up so yay! but other then that its a toss up vampires diaries and night world :D kinda :D


_The Kidnapped__Vampire _

I'm Annabelle. I used to be Mocha. That was before I heard a scream and raced to help. Little did I know it would change my life forever, and when I say forever I mean forever. I'm a vampire. I was kidnapped by one, when I was seventeen. Don't worry they didn't break into my home and steal me from my bed or anything like that. I escaped. It was my seventeenth birthday and my friends asked me to go to a club, and my parents said no. I went out my bedroom window. I was on my way to the club to meet my friends, when I heard the scream. It was that one were you tease guys saying "You scream like a girl" but still manly enough to know it's a guy screaming. I shot though the streets to help, and I bumped into Vamp having dinner, or is it breakfast, I've never figured it out. And yes a vampire named Vamp, it's strange I know, but true. Well I bashed him over the head with a wooden plank. Mom says that I have a lot of guts and a huge heart, why is that almost always a bad thing? Well, after that things go fuzzy. Because then, he turned and smashed me over my head, I never know a wooden plank hurt that bad. He knocked me out cold_. _What a perfect way to spend your seventeenth birthday.

When I finally come too, I'm in this room that I've never seen before. It was huge, and my head hurt. Where was I? What had happened last night? Then I noticed him, he was perched on the seat of an easy chair. Not moving. Not blinking. That was weird, right? He was just staring at me. Sitting on his blue and silver easy chair. I finally get my first good look at him.

He has pale brown almost blonde hair. A nose that looks like it was sculpted by a sculptor. His jaw is slightly square, but not too much. Lips that look like they were painted by the best painter that ever did paint. And his eyes. Oh my god his eyes. They are beautiful. They are the color of the sky when there is a thunder storm on the way. That beautiful color, the best for eyes, and not clouds. That gloomy blue. The kind that the best looking guy that you ever met, has to have. That show stopping, attention grabbing blue. That is the color of his eyes. So what do you do when you feel like you'll faint if he doesn't look away?

"What's your name?" My god, his voice is like the feel of rose petals, or walking on clouds. Too, good to be true.

"Mocha, my name is Mocha." Why did my voice sound so plain? It's not fair.

"Do you like coffee, Mocha?" Was he making fun of me?

"Yes, yes I do." I answered. On the defensive.

"Sorry." And he looked it. But there are some super actors out there, should I trust him?

"Why, I bashed you over your head with a plank?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Well so did I, but I was making a joke out of your name. So, I'm sorry. It was rude of me. Can you forgive me?" Man if he said anything I would, but let's make him sweat it a little.

"What am I forgiving exactly? Because some things you can't forgive." This is so much fun.

"Well, making fun of your name, and hitting you in your head with a plank." Boy his voice is so lovely to hear. Like rose petals on your skin.

"Ok, you're forgiven." He's so dreamy.

"Are you hungry, you've been out for a good ten or twelve hours? You can have anything you want. Just say the word." So serious.

"Sure, but I'm not picky." My stomachs been growling, but I didn't think he could hear it he's across the room.

"Eggs good?" he was getting up.

"Yap, that's fine." He poked his head out the door, and started to talk to some unknown or seen person. When he was done he went and sat back down in his easy chair. He was quit for about fifth teen minutes, and then there was a knock at the door. The butler came in with the best eggs that one could ever taste. "This is really good" when the butler walked back in I was asked.

"Would you like a tour of the house?" asked the butler.

"That's alright James I'll take care of that. "he said in a voice made of silk, "by the way I don't think that I have told you my name."

"No you haven't." he didn't I never noticed.

"Vamp, my parents love vampires so, Vamp. See I had no reason to make fun of your name. Mines worse than yours." Did he really think that? I thought it was great he has that air of mystery around him that all the vampire books have. I think it suits him perfectly. "So, get up and let me show you around."

When I struggled out of the bed still in my mini denim skirt and tank top with matching leggings, there this light sky blue that makes my blue green eyes turn sea green. The one that no painter can get right, because they either have to little or too much blue for it to go a true sea green. Well, after getting up, we went into this wide, long hallway. There were the prettiest pictures of all sorts of different landscapes. There is this one were you are looking at what looks like upside-down trees, but it really is a picture of water with a reflection on it. It's my favorite! There are like ten or eleven bedrooms with their own bathroom and walk in closet. They have a five stare kitchen. Then we walked into a home theatre. The lights were dim. There was soft music playing "_A Dance With a Vampire_", one of my favorite songs. I thought it was a great time to ask some of my own questions.

"Why were you biting that man last night? I mean if he was a homo he loved it, but I don't think he was." Shock crossed his face so fast that I almost missed it.

"I like the taste. You would too if you were like me." He had a coy smile on his wonderful face.

"How would you know? I might not be like you. So, I ask again why did you bite him? What happened after you wacked me over my head?" He now has this glint in his eyes that I do not like. I turned around so that I could look away. He graded me and bit my neck. The lights when out again.

When I awakened my neck was hurting and my throat was burning. Not to mention I still had a pounding headache. Vamp was standing over me with a glass of something red. I didn't know what it was, but when he put it to my lips it was like feeding my soul. The burning in my throat went away, my headache was gone. My neck still hurt. There is no way that's kool-aid.

"What have you done to me!" I yelled.

"Hey calm down. You'll hurt yourself!" He snapped back. He thought I wasn't calm.

"I am calm! And I'm mad!" I snapped, "What did you do to me!" he rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious, you are now a vampire. You will live forever. Isn't it wonderful? Now we can see if you will be or are anything like me." He said with a smile on his face and I fell back into the darkness. I woke up just as the sun went below the land. Great, I now have an alarm clock in my head. Perfect. And again he's sitting in the corner. Please don't ask me to forgive you, please. I wont be able to say no. I got up. And walked to the bathroom. I gasped. My eyes were brighter than ever. The long flowing locks of dark golden brown hair were shinier than it's ever been. Lips fuller. Rosy cheeks rosier. Skin clearer. I ran out and shouted. "Thank you, thank you so much. I don't care what you did to me. I'm gorgeous. Thank you. I love you!" He smiled.

"I know you would. Do you forgive me?" He had big bad puppy dog eyes that even if I was still mad it would have gone away in a heartbeat.

"Yes, yes in a heartbeat. Can I still go out in the sun? Please, lie and say yes if the answer is no!" He smiled and my heart melted.

"Yes, and it's the truth. But you have to wear sunscreen, is that ok?" Alright this is awesome.

"Perfect! Just perfect! This is wonderful. What all can I do. Can I fl…. Ow!" Why did I fall weird?

"You need to hunt before anything else, even ask questions. Get up. Let's go." He said as he pulled me to my feet.

He took me to his hunting ground, and told me what to do. I remember everything he told me. It's amazing! Well as I'm doing as I'm told, Vamp went to find a clothing store so I could get new close. Well, as I was waiting this old witch came and hit me over my head. Great! Again, blackness. I woke up tied this time. This just keeps getting better and better. I was in a cave for crying out loud, with lava lamps! Lava lamps! Hundreds of them. Then the old witch was stirring this large pot. She looked up and said in this sweet high pitch voice.

"O, goody you're up. I'm Coral, I just love young vampire soup. It is delightful!" as she's talking there is a rumbling outside, and then the door crashed in. There was my knight on shining armor. He has a sword. This is awesome someone is coming to risqué me! As he runs over to me, a large splinter of the door and went straight throw the witches heart. Vamp cut the ropes, and helped me to my feet. Told me there's dinner, and to meet him outside when I was done. When I came out he was sitting on the hood of a car. He was staring at the stars. He saw me, got up, and opened the door for me, took me to buy some close. A few nights later I started vampire training. I can do things like look any age I want, use telepathy, and see in the dark, hear thoughts. It was amazing. About three or four hundred years later, a new vampire is made to spend eternity with Vamp and I. Jessie, he's nice. Then another couple of hundred years later we got Buddy, and he likes to get in trouble. It is my turn to take them hunting. It's a clear starry night, and with my position from the roof of an office building, standing watch. My senses tingle. A witch is near. I tell the boys to hide. For once they both did. The witch, Iris, the one Vamp and I have been hunting for years is just around the corner. I jump down. I land with perfected grace. And make myself look like a small child. She comes around the corner and runs into me. I fall down. And start up the crocodile tears. Gets a witch every time. They will pick you up and will take you for a special treat. When she tried to help me up, I grabbed her neck. Snap! Dead, I just love witch in the morning, for me any way. I tell the boys to hurry up with their hunting, it is time to go home.

We get home, and Vamp's gone! I cast out my senses and find nothing. But still I search the house, but to no avail. He was gone. After hundreds of years living together he has never just disappeared. Never! Not once. I go to his room to look for a note. Nothing. Then to the kitchen. Again nothing. On to the rest of the house and I can't find anything. Its almost sunrise! I check the sunscreen supply. One bottle is gone. Ok well he's protected from the sun. ok so he might not be home soon. How am I to protect the little ones without him? There just now getting a hold on their powers. The safe house! Get them to the safe house, it's spelled. Anyone that wants to cause harm is not allowed in.


End file.
